


In Sickness and Health

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Lovestruck Collection [8]
Category: Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Based on a prompt: MC becomes ill with appendicitis, and this is Vivienne's reaction both during and after.
Relationships: Vivienne Tang/Main Character
Series: Lovestruck Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124093
Kudos: 2





	In Sickness and Health

Originally MC dismissed her abdominal pain as general discomfort, assuming it was merely cramps predicting her next visit from mother nature. Attempting to get ahead of her impending cycle, she consumed a couple of mild pain killers in the hopes of crashing if only for a few hours. As the minutes slipped by, the ache escalated into an excruciating throb, so unbearable that the brunette let out a pained whimper. Burrowing herself further into Vivienne's side, tears began to fall, soaking into the red lace of the seductress' lingerie.   
  
Eventually, MC became overwhelmed, agony and pain tracked beneath her skin. Her body moved involuntarily, retreating into the foetal position, trying to stave off the sharpness. Tremors and sobs came next, neither silent. The abrupt noises stirred Vivienne awake; her eyes snapped open when her mind processed that it was MC who was crying. Her body bolted upright, willing her sight to adjust to the dark. Panic took over as her gaze took in the Cuban's pale complexion, elevated respiratory rate and pained expression. Frantically she yelled out, hoping that someone, anyone would come to her aid.  
  
Following a highspeed car journey, courtesy of Leon, MC arrived at the hospital in Vivienne's arms. Seemingly the pain had become too much for her brain to process, driving her into a protective state of unconsciousness. Doctors whisked her away for a whirlwind of tests and procedures, providing a definitive diagnosis of appendicitis within the hour. The wait seemed endless for Vivienne, sitting alone in the hospital room proved torturous. Her mind would not rest, forever drifting to worst-case scenarios since MC had been taken to surgery.   
  
Even now, as MC lay in her bed, the anaesthetic slowly wearing off, the torrent of thoughts still plagued her mind. In an attempt to ground herself, Vivienne had moved her chair to the bedside. Her perfectly manicured hands rested upon the brunette's, tracing soft patterns with her nails. The concept of time eventually escaped Vivienne, at some point her own body succumbed to sleep, her head nestled against her girlfriend's side. As the sun rose on a new day, flooding the room with light, Vivienne's eyes cracked open, encouraged by fingers gliding through her misplaced locks.  
  
As her brown orbs met those of MC, her heart skipped a beat. She was okay. They were going to be okay. The artist patted the space beside her, beckoning the seductress to join her. Vivienne wasted no time in gently lowering herself onto the mattress, fitting her body alongside MC's as though they were pieces of a puzzle. As their foreheads pressed together, their eyes flitted closed, hoping to get another hour or two of shuteye before the others would visit. That morning it wasn't the sun that brought light into Vivienne's life again; it was MC. She was her sunshine.


End file.
